


Two Sides the Same

by wasabi_girl1



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_girl1/pseuds/wasabi_girl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twin Eevees, Eva and Eon, are inseparable, but will a Pokemon war split them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides the Same

The sun shone brightly as two Eevees raced across the field. Eva loved racing with her brother more than anything in the world. Eva watched as Eon slowly pulled ahead of her. Even though they were twins, Eon was faster than Eva. Their mother always told them that male Eevees were usually faster than female Eevees, but female Eevees could run for longer amounts of time. Not even paying attention to how long they ran they raced each other around the field until they were both exhausted.

"You're really fast, Eon." Eva exclaimed as she shook the sweat from her fur.

"Well, you were keeping up with me the whole time, Eva." Eon panted.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

Several other Eevees appeared in the field. Eon and Eva's Eevee friends had found them racing in the field and had caught up.

"Oh, hi guys! We were just racing each other." Eon replied.

Elsewhere...

A Beedrill fiercely swooped down upon a Golduck. The Golduck slashed the Beedrill's wing, causing it's flying abilities to falter.

"Come on, Golduck! Show him what Water Pokemon are about!" An Azumarill shouted from the head of a crowd of Water Pokemon.

"Don't give up, Beedrill!" A Heracross cheered from the opposing crowd of Bug Pokemon.

The fights were so frequent. They claimed that they fought over territory, but it was much more than that. It was a contest, to see which Pokemon types were strongest.

Many times, after one of the contests, you would see badly wounded Pokemon stumble away to their homes. They were all wild. No one to heal them. If this continued, they would all die. These contests were tearing the forest apart.

Eon sprinted through the forest with his sister right at his heels. It was getting dark, and it was time for them to go home before danger arose in the shadows of the night. They had played to their hearts content with their friends until they realized how late it was.

It started to spit with rain. They needed to get home soon, or else they would be soaked. Soon enough they reached home, only to find their parents waiting for them.

"Where have you two been?" their father asked.

"We were playing in the field with our friends." Eon replied as he shook the rain from his fur.

"I was very worried. You know how dangerous it is in the forest, especially for two young Eevee." their mother sighed.

"We know, we won't do it again, we promise." Eva said, reasurringly.

"Well, it's time for you two to go to sleep." their father reminded, and they ran off.

"Those two are inseperable." their mother noted.

"Yes, they're going to get into big trouble one day."

The next day, Eon and Eva once again raced each other around the field, except this time, their friends ran with them. Eva and Eon were easily the fastest Eevees of the pack, and the other Eevees had trouble keeping up with their pace.

When they stopped running, Eon turned to all of the Eevee.

"Hey, do you guys want to go explore the forest!" Eon suggested.

The Eevees of the pack thought exploring was a great idea.

"You guys can all go, I think I'll just stay here. I need to take a rest from all that running." Eva said.

"Okay, Eva. We'll come back here just before it gets dark. That way, we won't be late coming home." Eon replied with a smile, and went away with his friends.

* * *

A young Growlithe sadly walked away from a huge crowd. He had just lost against a Tyrogue. His Fire Pokemon bretheren had depended on him to win against the Tyrogue to show that Fire Pokemon were stronger than Fighting Pokemon, but he had let them down.

If only there was some way of making it up to them.

As the Growlithe wandered away from the fighting he came upon a lone Eevee lying in the grass. The perfect answer to his problems.

"Hey, you!" a voice rang out.

"Who said that?" Eva asked. She saw a Growlithe come into the clearing.

"I'm here to defend the Fire type, I challenge you to a battle, Normal Pokemon." The Growlithe demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Eva asked in bewilderment.

"All the Pokemon around here fight in the name of their Pokemon types against other types."

"So you want to fight me? Okay, I'll fight then." Eva accepted the challenge.

Without replying, Growlithe shot an Ember attack at Eva. Eva was too quick for his trickery and dodged the attack.

"Stay still!" growled the Growlithe.

"You didn't even say that we started, that was unfair!" Eva retorted.

In reply, the Growlithe ran at Eva and used his Take Down attack, which knocked Eva down.

Eva slowly got up and counter attacked with Quick Attack.

Growlithe was weak from his first battle, and didn't have much strength left, so he decided to use his last bit of energy for one final attack.

Growlithe weakly got up and started to power itself up for Flamethrower.

"Uh-oh..." Eva whispered to herself.

"The end of this match is soon, Normal Pokemon." Growlithe laughed.

Eva concentrated hard and used her Focus Energy. Then she started to run at Growlithe. She was going to use Take Down.

Growlithe saw Eva running at him and unleashed his Flamethrower attack right at her.

Eva saw the crackling flames of fire surround her. She felt the fire nip at her fur. The immense heat flowed throughout her whole body.

Growlithe watched as the fire enveloped the Eva. He had succeeded in beating her.

Eva felt her strength deteriorate but knew she only had one chance. Growlithe was probably tired from using Flamethrower. She ran through the fiery flames and used her last bit of strength to do a Take Down attack.

Growlithe could feel the something ram into him. Eva had managed enough power to knock Growlithe down.

"You win!" the exhausted Growlithe pleaded. "I give up!"

Growlithe limped away in defeat, the second time that day.

Eva was also very tired, but not exhausted. She had won the battle. She felt stronger inside, she felt like she could do anything.

She felt so happy...

* * *

Eon could see the sun setting in the sky. He had to go get Eva and go home before it got too dark, or else they would get into more trouble from their parents.

The rest of his friends trailed a little behind him. They had raced a little more after they had explored the forest, and once again, he had beat them all.

They soon reached the edge of the forest where the field was. Eva was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Eva?" Eon asked himself.

Eva rushed over to Eon.

"Eon!" she shouted.

"Yes? Do I know you?" Eon asked in reply.

"It's me! Eva!"

Eon stared at Eva. It was her, but she didn't look the same anymore.

She was much bigger than before. Her fur was no longer brown, it was silvery-grey. Her tail split at the end to make two tails. She had a red jewel in the middle of her forehead and her eyes had lost their innocent child-like features, they looked much older. Much fiercer.

"Eva! You evolved into an Espeon!" Eon said excitedly.

A murmur was heard from the crowd of Eevees.

"A Psychic Pokemon!" they whispered to each other in quiet terror.

Eventually, all of the Eevee decided it was time for them to go home, but the whole time they could not take their eyes off of Eva.

"I can't believe you evolved!" Eon exclaimed once the other Eevee had left.

"Neither can I!" Eva replied.

"I'm so happy for you!" Eon explained in pure child-like joy.

Suddenly, Eon started to glow white. His body started to grow. He could feel his physical and mental features changing. He was evolving.

Eva stared at Eon as he came out of his transformation. His fur had turned pitch black as night except for a few yellow markings on his body. His eyes now seemed so mysterious. They were tinted red and gave an evil edge to his new look, but inside was still Eon, and Eva knew he wasn't evil.

"Hey! I evolved too!" Eon laughed.

"I can't believe it! You're an Umbreon and I'm an Espeon! Wait until mom and dad see!" Eva said and they rushed to tell their parent the exciting news.

"Mom! Dad! We're home!" Eva and Eon shouted upon their arrival home.

"Oh my! You two... you two are... evolved!" their mother gasped, her tone more scared than happy.

"What have you two done!" their father whispered.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy we evolved?" Eon asked.

"What's wrong with us evolving?" Eva questioned.

"I'm sorry, but you two have to leave." their mother demanded with a twinge of sadness.

"Why?" Eva pleaded.

"What did we do?" Eon added.

"Your mother is right. It's taboo for Normal types to be with Dark and Psychic types. You're on your own now." their father answered, with a firm tone that was much rougher than his usual peaceful tone.

"But-" Eon pleaded.

"I'm sorry. It's the way it has to be." their father replied, this time much more regrettful.

Eva and Eon slowly walked out of the place that had been their home for so long. They had been so happy when they evolved, but now they felt terrible. They still didn't really understand why they had to leave, but they knew that however much they pleaded, it would not help.

They were on their own now.

* * *

Eva and Eon woke up with the sun glaring in their faces. Now that they were on their own, they didn't know what to do. If their parents had acted that way, what would all of their friends do? They quietly contemplated their situation.

"Well, maybe we should just leave. There's nothing left here for us." Eva suggested, breaking the silence.

"Alright..." Eon sighed, taking one last look at the forest. They began walking along a path that headed to another town.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" A voice rang out.

It was a Xatu. He had spotted Eva and Eon walking away.

"We're leaving the forest." Eon replied.

"No! I mean why are you, a Psychic Pokemon, with a Dark Pokemon?" Xatu replied curtly, glaring at Eon the whole time.

"What do you mean? He's my brother!" Eva defended.

"It doesn't matter what relation you have, your only family is your type of Pokemon. You can't trust anyone else but them." Xatu informed Eva.

"Really?" Eva asked.

"I guess that's why mom and dad kicked us out." Eon realized.

"See? Not even you're family will accept you!" Xatu retorted.

"Eon..." Eva started, deep in thought.

"What is it, Eva?"

"Maybe... maybe it would be the better for us if we split up. Maybe we should stay with our own types, just to be safe." Eva said quietly.

"That's a very good idea. Why don't you come with me, Eva? I'll introduce you to all of the Psychic Pokemon in the area." Xatu suggested.

"But... Eva..." Eon started, but the only reply he recieved was Eva walking away with her new friend into the forest.

* * *

"Eva, how could you?"

"I can't believe she left! How could she believe what that stupid Xatu said?" Eon mumbled to himself.

"Hey, kid. What's the matter?" A Sneasel asked.

"My sister left me because she was tricked by a Xatu into thinking that we should split up." Eon grumbled.

"Yeah, well, those Psychic types are pretty tricky, kid. They think they're the rulers of the world, but they're not that great. Us Dark Pokemon should stick together so they won't get to us all." Sneasel informed.

"Are you sure? Why can't we just all get along? We're all Pokemon anyways." Eon asked.

"It's not our fault that our ancestors couldn't get along, but now there are still Pokemon who divide themselves up into their Pokemon types and if they attack us we won't be united. We have to defend ourselves from these Pokemon." Sneasel answered.

"Do you know any other Dark Pokemon?" Eon asked. If Eva was going to join Psychic Pokemon, he might as well join Dark Pokemon.

"Sure, I know a lot of Dark Pokemon! I have to make sure I have protection from those other Pokemon groups. Here, I'll introduce you to them!" Sneasel suggested and they went off into the forest.

* * *

"Hey, everyone! We have a new friend." Xatu declared to his group.

There were many Pokemon in the group and they were all Psychic types.

"Hi..." Eva said shyly.

"Hello." A Wobbafett cheerfully replied. "It's nice to see another Psychic Pokemon around here. We need all the help we can get!"

"That's true, but Psychic Pokemon are quite strong compared to other Pokemon. We can fair pretty well against them." A Kadabra added.

"Don't worry about it, we've won all our battles so far. We have nothing to worry about." A Mr. Mime said.

Eva looked around the group. This was her family now. When she evolved, she began a new life. She had to let go of her old life, but it was much harder to do than she expected.

* * *

Eon looked at the group of Dark Pokemon. There were so many, and they had all eagerly accepted him into their group. They seemed to want as many Pokemon with them, to make their chances of beating other Pokemon higher.

He had taken a big step, there was no looking back. He was one of them. Dark Pokemon were his only friends now. Everyone else was the enemy. His life had changed so much, but it was for the better.

But he couldn't stop thinking about Eva.

* * *

Many months passed from the day Eva and Eon separated. The battles between Pokemon types got worse. Many of the Pokemon types were almost dead due to the constant battles. The Pokemon of the forest had either ran away to another forest, or joined the battles. Fighting was their life, and none of them were willing to back down until they were the only ones left standing.

"Hey, Eon, we've planned an attack for today." Murkrow told Eon.

"Great! There aren't many Pokemon left that have enough strength to fight back against us. We'll soon come out victorious." Eon replied with confidence.

"Alright, team. Let's go!" Houndoom shouted and they were off.

"We're being attacked!" Girafarig yelled bounding into the area where all of the Psychic Pokemon were.

"Another attack! This is getting too frequent!" Eva complained. She hadn't gotten much rest ever since she had joined the Psychic Pokemon, but Eva knew it was her duty to fight, even if she had been fighting every single day.

"Be alert, our enemy is the Dark Pokemon. Any Psychic attack we use on them won't be effective!" Drowzee warned.

Eva had never fought Dark Pokemon before. She was nervous. If Psychic attacks didn't work, how would she beat them? This was going to be a tough battle. Even tougher than her first battle with a Growlithe. She hoped this was one fight she didn't have to be a part of.

* * *

Eon looked at his group of Dark Pokemon. They had already fought and defeated a Slowking and a Starmie. This was going to be an easy fight, especially since Dark types have an advantage against Psychic Pokemon. But the battle wasn't over yet. There was bound to be many more Psychic Pokemon around.

Just as Eon had expected, a hoard of Psychic Pokemon appeared to defend their defeated friends.

The fight had just begun.

* * *

Eva looked around at the Psychic Pokemon around her. They seemed as nervous as she was. They had welcomed her so eagerly when she had first joined them. She owed them so much.

"Which one of you dares to take up our challenge first, Psychic Pokemon?" A Houndour growled menacingly.

"I do!" Eva shouted.

"Eva, are you sure you want to do this?" Wobbafett asked.

"This is an extremely dangerous group of Pokemon. Maybe one of the more experienced Psychic Pokemon should fight them." Xatu suggested.

"No. You and the rest of the group have all been so nice to me. It's the least I can do." with that, Eva walked to the center of the two crowds. Her opponent was also there waiting for her.

"Eon?!" Eva gasped.

"Eon?!" the challenger gasped.

Eon was confused as to how she knew his name. How could any Pokemon that wasn't a Dark Pokemon know him? Why would a Psychic Pokemon know him...

A Psychic Pokemon! Finally it hit him.

"... Eva?" Eon stuttered.

"Is it really you, Eon?" Eva asked, studying Eon intensely.

"Yes, it is. I can't believe this. I had given up all hope of finding you!"

"Eon... I'm sorry for abandoning you that day. I shouldn't have left." Eva apologized.

"It's alright. I found some friends of my own." Eon replied.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Mime asked. "How do you know our enemy?"

"He's talking to the enemy? Has he turned on us?" Sneasel asked.

"Eva... I know we just got reunited, but... maybe it would be the best for us if we forgot all about today. We've come to far now to turn back, we can't betray Pokemon who are depending on us." Eon decided, realizing that even if they had found each other, there was nothing they could do about it.

"I guess you're right... well maybe we should get this fight started. Everyone's getting suspicious." Eva suggested.

"Ok, I'm ready. Let's go!" Eon replied.

The crowd was cheering madly. The fight had begun, Eva and Eon could hear their friends encouraging them. This was obviously a very important battle.

Eva and Eon circled each other. Even if they were brother and sister, they had a duty to their friends. They had to ignore their emotions and fight.

Eva was worried. She knew that none of her Psychic attacks would work. She had to use her physical attacks, and they might not be enough to stop Eon's Dark attacks.

Eva started the battle with her Tackle attack. It barely fazed Eon, as he counter attacked with Pursuit. Eva was knocked back a little by the attack, but she shook it off. Her friends were depending on her. Even if she had a type disadvantage she could still win... she hoped.

Eon watched as Eva prepared for her next attack. He was amazed at how brave she was. Even when she knew the opponent had a type advantage against her, she was willing to fight first, and even when she felt the effectiveness of his attack, she kept on.

Eva's next attack was Take Down. She ran as fast as she could and rammed into Eon.

Eon felt pain sear into his side. Eva's Take Down was powerful. Much more powerful than he had expected, but the attack had weakened Eva a little too. She was too weakened to use another Take Down. He would easily win this match.

Eva gasped for breath. She had used a lot of strength to use the Take Down attack, but she could tell Eon was hurting too. Suddenly, Eon used his Faint Attack on Eva. She was not prepared for it, and was easily knocked down. The attack was very powerful, and she knew that the next attack on her would be the winning attack.

It was only a matter of time...

"Finish the battle, Eon!" Houndoom shouted from the crowd.

"No! Eva!" Kadabra yelled.

Eva looked around at the crowd. They were all Pokemon, but they hated each other anyways. She realized her mistake was joining them, but now it was too late to do anything. This battle was going to be her last battle. She would probably not be able to make it back home with the injuries she had.

Eon looked at Eva. Her breathing had slowed. She struggled to stand up, but did not succeed. She was becoming weaker by the second.

Is this what Pokemon had become? Vicious, discriminitive beasts? He had just attacked and wounded his own twin sister. What had become of the old him?

"What are you waiting for, Eon? Finish this battle now!" Sneasel demanded.

Eva closed her eyes, awaiting Eon's final attack.

"No." Eon replied sternly.

"What?" Eva asked in almost a whisper.

Eon leaned closer to Eva so only she could hear. "I'm so sorry, Eva. You don't deserve this."

"Please don't do this, Eon. Why throw away all of your friends for me? I probably won't make it." Eva said, hoping that Eon would turn back when he could.

"I'm not leaving you this time, Eva." Eon crouched down and put Eva on his back.

"Hey, what's he doing? Leave her alone!" Girafarig growled.

"He's trying to get away with her!" Houndour realized.

"Is this really how you wanted life to be? I have to run away from my friends to save my sister! Why can't all Pokemon get along? Are we really so different from each other that we have to fight? I'm sure that no one wants to continue this pointless fighting. You can either try to stop me from saving my sister's life, or you can help me by realizing that what you're doing is wrong." With that, Eon started walking down the path to the nearest town. Hopefully the Pokemon Center there would be able to help Eva.

"Eon is right, we shouldn't be fighting each other." Wobbafett said, and joined Eon.

"No! Don't listen to them! They're all traitors!" Houndoom growled, but many of the Pokemon joined Eon and Eva.

"Don't worry, Eva. This nightmare is almost over." Eon whispered.

* * *

Word of Eva and Eon's stand against other Pokemon spread across the forest to all the Pokemon groups. Many of them joined Eva and Eon and left the forest and the fights. The stubborn Pokemon that decided to stay and fight ended up very wounded, and most of them died.

Eva was taken to the Pokemon Center in the nearest town and made a recovery, as well as other wounded Pokemon. They eventually relocated themselves in a new forest.

Eva and Eon also found out that their parents had died in the battles. Many of the Pokemon had. There were many casualties in the war that tore families apart. But through it all, the surviving Pokemon's only thought was to continue their lives. They eventually settled in peacefully.

* * *

A month after the war had finished, Eva had completely recovered. She and Eon rested in the shade of a large tree as they watched the sun set.

"Eva?"

"Yes, Eon?"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

THE END


End file.
